Being A Slytherin 7th Year During the BOH
by ChelBelle04
Summary: This story is about an OC named Anastasia Silverman. She was a 7th Year Slytherin during the Battle of Hogwarts. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1:Peek at the Wizarding World

Chapter 1: Peek at the Wizarding World

* * *

My name is Anastasia Silverman. I was born on the 22nd of June 1980. I am now 21 years old and a Pure-blood. I am here to tell you what it was like to be a Slytherin 7th Year during the Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

First of all, I'm going to tell you a little bit about my first years at Hogwarts. Before going to Hogwarts, I went to an orphanage for muggles that was run by a witch. My parents both drowned during a canoeing trip. They went on this trip almost every year since they discovered canoeing. I was 3 at the time, so I don't even remember them. At this orphanage, I was taught that all Slytherin were evil. I was told no Slytherin could ever be good.

Soon the time came for me to go to Hogwarts. I was so excited. I had read books and heard stories of Hogwarts and it just sounded so amazing. Mrs Walcott, the witch who runs the orphanage, took e to Diagon Alley to get everything I need. I had only been there once before when I was very little.

The first thing we did was go to Gringotts and get some gold out of my parents vault. Our family is one of the oldest wizarding families and money has been passed down from generation to generation.

Next, we went to choose my wand, or rather let the wand choose me. The wand chooses the wizard as you would know or course. My wand is Yew wood with a Dragon Heartstring core and it is 12 ¾ " and unbending flexibility.

Then, we got my books from Florish and Blotts. This is the book list that came with my letter:

-_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 _by_ Miranda Goshawk_

_-A History of Magic _by_ Bathilda Bagshot_

_-Magical Theory _by_ Adalbert Waffling_

_-A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by_ Emeric Switch_

_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by_ Phyllida Spore_

_-Magical Drafts and Potions _by_ Arsenius Jigger_

_-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by_ Newt Scamander_

_-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by_ Quentin Trimble_

Next on the list were my robes and other school clothes. We went to Madame Malkins to get my robes fitted. I needed to get three sets of Plain Work Robes, one Plain Pointed Hat, one pair of Protective Gloves and one Winter Cloak.

Then we picked up the rest of the miscellaneous equipment I would need. You know, just a cauldron, phials and brass scales.

Lastly, Mrs Walcott surprised me by taking to the Magical Menagerie and saying she would buy me a pet as a going away present! I chose a black cat. I have always been good with cats and I named her Clara after my mother.

When we got home, we packed everything in my case that we got from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

I had to say goodbye to my friends Diana and Willow. I never saw them again after the day I left. I never found out what happened to them. They never knew I was a witch because Mrs Walcott taught very early how to mostly control my magic. I slipped up a few times, but we were always able to smooth it over.

* * *

(A/N)

Thank you to anyone who has read my story. This is my first, so I would appreciate it if you could R&R. I would be grateful for any suggestions.

I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN HARRY POTTER! I HAVE WRITTEN THIS FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF OTHERS!


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts and the Sorting

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts and the Sorting**

* * *

We left for Kings Cross Station at 10 o'clock on Sunday the 1st of September. I was so excited. We arrived at the station at quarter to 11. When we got inside, we walked straight to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Mrs Walcott grabbed my hand and said,

'You ready, dear?'

I bit my lip and nodded. I remember feeling my heart beat very fast. It felt as thought the Hogwarts Express was driving around in my stomach trying to get out.

We looked around to make sure no one was looking and walked quickly through the barrier. It was the most amazing and magical thing I had ever seen. The huge scarlet engine nestled in steam. There were piles of luggage and cages containing owls, cats and other creatures.

I turned and looked at the place we came through, but all I could see was a solid brick wall. Mrs Walcott stayed on the platform as I went to find a seat. I found an empty compartment and looked out the window. When I spotted Mrs Walcott, I waved her over and we started to say our goodbyes.

A couple of minutes before we departed, I saw a group of redheads and run through the wall. It looked as though the mother was telling the children to hurry and get on the train. There was also a black haired boy with them. He was wearing clothes that looked far too big for him. I watched as they hugged and waved goodbye to the woman and then hopped on the train. Then came the whistle and we were off!

I was joined by a girl with very long blond hair. When she walked in she didn't even seem to notice me. She was looking in to the distance at nothing I could see.

'Hello?' I said. She didn't answer. 'Hello?' I said a little louder.

'Oh! Hullo! I didn't see you there.' She said in an airy voice, as she looked at me.

'I'm Anastasia Silverman, but most people call me Ana. What's your name?'

'Luna Lovegood, but most people don't talk to me.' After that, she looked off into space again. I decided to leave her be and look out the window.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone tapping on the door of the train compartment. I looked around and two other people had joined Luna and I. There was a small, timid looking girl with blond pigtails and a slightly chubby redhead, though not one I had seen on the platform.

Then I heard the tapping again. The girl with pigtails opened the door to a large old looking woman pushing a trolley.

'Anything from the trolley dears?' She asked in a high-pitched, slightly crackly voice.

'What is there?' The girl with red hair asked quietly, turning a bit pink.

'Anything you fancy, love.' The trolley lady answered.

We all ordered a few things from the trolley. Mainly Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and a few chocolate cauldrons.

'Hi.' I said after we had sorted ourselves out. 'I'm Anastasia Silverman. What are your names?'

The girls exchanged looks and the girl with pigtails replied 'I'm Hannah Abbott, and this is Susan Bones. We met each other on the platform.'

'I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. Do you know which houses you'll be in?' Said Luna.

'I don't know much about Hogwarts.' I said, 'I know there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slyther…something. I can't quite remember the name of the last one.'

'Slytherin.' Said Susan, 'I heard they're evil. That's where You-Know-Who came from!' She whispered. '

You don't want to be sorted into THAT house. O-of course I'm sure if you are, it wouldn't be so bad.' She said doubtfully.

For the rest of the journey we talked about Hogwarts. What we thought it would be like, the houses, the classes and if the teachers would be nice. I was absolutely convinced that Slytherin was evil and I wouldn't be sorted into there.

* * *

When the station came in sight I got those wretched butterflies again. I couldn't even tell if they were more nervous or just plain excitement.

When we stepped off the train, we heard a very loud voice yelling,

'Firs' years! Firs' years over here!'

I looked around and saw they were coming from a huge man with a large bushy beard. I looked at the others girls. Luna had disappeared, so Susan, Hannah and I walked over to the man together. I saw one of the red haired boys from the platform and that boy with messy the black hair.

'C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!'

We followed the man to a huge black lake. From our side of the lake, we could see a big mountain with a huge castle sitting on top. I looked down and caught sight of a bunch of small boats. He told only four to a boat, so Hannah, Susan, me and another girl with short brown hair got in the boat. We didn't say anything. We were too awestruck by the beauty of the lake, the castle and the night sky full of stars.

We went through a tunnel until we arrived in what seemed to be a small underground harbour. We climbed some stairs and arrived at a door. When the man knocked, it was opened by a woman. I guessed she was one of the teachers. She led us into a room and told us to wait until they were ready for us to come through.

Everybody started chatting nervously. Every one was talking about what they thought the inside of the rest of the castle would look like, how many people would be there and again wondering what house they would be sorted into. There seemed to be something going on at the top of the stairs between a couple of the students. I couldn't see what was going on though because I was at the back of the group.

The woman returned and told us to form a line. We followed her through the entrance hall and through the Great Hall doors.

* * *

We walked down the middle of the hall, between the house tables. Everybody was staring at us as we made our way to what seamed to be the staff table. When we arrived, the woman placed a small stool on the floor in front of the staff table. She then put an old, very battered looking hat on the stool. We were instructed to wait until our name was called.

Then the hat started to sing! The song it sung was most peculiar. It was about the founders of the school and the different properties each house valued most.

Once the hat was finished, the woman summoned a list and we listened expectantly.

'Abbott, Hannah' She called.

The woman put the hat on Hannah's head, and after a few moments, the hat shouted,

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Hannah ran and joined the Hufflepuff table to the cheers of the rest of the school.

Next was Susan and she joined Hannah at the Hufflepuff table. The list went on an on. Finally my name was called,

'Silverman, Anastasia!' I sat on the stool. I was terrified. I have the worst butterflies I had ever had in my life. After about a minute the hat seemed to have made it's decision.

'SLYTHERIN!' It yelled

My brain seemed to have stopped. I couldn't seem to move. I was devastated. Did this mean I was evil? The woman nudged me and I got up and dazedly walked to the Slytherin table. As I was walking I heard the rest of the Slytherin's sheering me on, but over the sounds of clapping and yelling, I heard booing. It seemed to be coming from the Gryffindor table.

I felt awful. No one from the other houses understands the feeling of being an eleven year old and being told Slytherin house is evil. No one from the other houses understands the feeling of being booed as you join your house. When I got my letter from Hogwarts, I was so excited, thinking it was going to be great, thinking I would be accepted. It seems as though everyone hates you.

When I joined the rest of the Slytherins, I saw the sympathetic looks coming from the older Slytherins. They were the only ones who knew what it felt like.

Soon after, the feast began. There was so much delicious food. The puddings were amazing, better than anything I had ever seen! After the feast the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, dismissed us to our dorms.

* * *

(A/N)

Thanks for reading yet again! I really appreciate it. I just want to say, Ana is somewhat based off myself. The wand used in the last chapter is the one I got on the Pottermore website. Send me any suggestions. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: The Slytherin Dormitories

**Chapter 3: The Slytherin Dormitories**

* * *

We followed the Slytherin Prefects down to the dungeons. The castle itself was beautiful. Old, worn stone and paintings and tapestries all over the walls.

The entrance to the common room was behind a blank stretch of stone and to get in you had to give the password. The walls of the common room were half dark oak paneled and half the beautiful bare stone. There were windows that showed through to the lake and you could see dark shapes gliding through the water. There were emerald and forest green velvet couches and chairs gathered in a horseshoe around a crackling log fire. There were also chairs made of aged leather and oak. There were floor cushions of deep green. There were silver accents and features all around and the Slytherin House emblem, a great beautiful snake, was carved into the wood panel above the fire.

We all sat around in the common room for hours that night. I made friends with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. I didn't really like the look of Pansy, but I decided it wouldn't be a good idea to get on her wrong side. Draco talked of Muggle-borns and how they shouldn't be here. When he was speaking I picked up something in the tone of his voice that didn't seem quite right. It sounded as though he was having trouble saying it, like he didn't fully mean it. After a couple of hours Professor Snape came in and told the first years that we must go to bed because it was far too late. I was relieved because I was starting to get tired of Pansy's continual sucking up to Draco.

* * *

Pansy, me and the other three other girls who had been sorted into Slytherin that year walked down the passage to our dorm. Our dorm was the shape of a hen-decagon with a window into the lake on every second wall. It was paneled in dark oak like the common room. We each had a four-poster bed with emerald green hangings that were charmed to keep noise out if closed completely. The heads of the beds were against the windows so you could lie down on your stomach and watch the shadows of creatures floating by. Next to the beds there were nightstands with silver and green lamps on.

On the wall next to the one the bed was leaning against, there was a green curtain hanging from about half way up the wall. I pushed the curtain aside and there was an opening into a little nook. It was as tall as the ceiling and had shelves with books plus extra space for any books I had. On the far wall of the nook was another window, and against it was a desk with a lamp for homework. The nook was small, cosy and dark and I loved it. It made me feel safe and at peace with everyone and everything for a short time. It calmed me down when I was anxious or stressed. It was my refuge from the world and the people in it.

I found that all the girls had their own nooks. Each one was different and suited that persons' specific personality.

* * *

There was a door next to the door that led into our dormitory. The door led into our bathroom. There were five sinks in a row in front of a mirror that spanned the length of one of the four walls. One of the other walls held two shower stalls and two lavatories. Another had a cupboard that held clean towels and extra soap. The walls were wainscoted with dark oak and then above the wainscoting the walls were covered in hexagon forest green tiles. The faucets and light fittings were all silver and there were small plants all around the room.

It was the nicest bathroom I had ever seen. I was expecting something a bit plainer. It was so lovely and big. We agreed to have one sink and the accompanying drawers each. Each was allowed to keep theirs as clean or dirty as they liked. I had the sink on the far end of the bathroom and next to me was a girl called Ivy Aster, next was Astoria Greengrass, then Penelope Wilton, and lastly Pansy. Ivy, Astoria and I liked to keep our sink and vanities clean but Penny and Pansy didn't seem to mind the mess.

We spent the next half-hour putting all our belongings away into drawers and onto shelves. By the time we were finished it was ten-thirty. That may not seem late to you, but trust me, when you're eleven ten-thirty is VERY late.

We all climbed into bed and drew the curtains. I couldn't tell if the others were asleep because of the curtains blocking any noise but I do know it took me a little while to fall asleep. I kept thinking about how the sorting went. I wasn't as upset about being put in Slytherin anymore. In fact I was kind of glad. The older students were really nice to the younger ones. They understood what it was like and how we felt. They made me feel so much better and less anxious. They congratulated us when we got to the dorms if they hadn't already in the great hall.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Thanks again for reading my story. The reason I am writing this is because I have always wanted a fanfic like this but I haven't found one I really like, so, I decided to write my own. I hope it comes out as well as I have imagined but I doubt it will. As always, I am open to any suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4: First Week of the School Term

**Chapter 4: First Week of the School Term**

* * *

The first week of the school term went past in a blur of insults, sleepless nights and disapproving and sometimes terrified stares. You'd think since you were only a first year it wouldn't be so bad. But no, Slytherin had been pinned as an evil house from the very beginning.

The only house that didn't see us the way everyone else did was Hufflepuff. Susan and Hannah were a bit scared at first, but soon they realised I was still the same girl they met on the Hogwarts Express.

The Hufflepuff's are one of the reasons I'm still sane. They always knew how to comfort everyone. They knew what to say. What to do.

* * *

Lessons weren't too bad that first week, I guess the teachers were just trying to ease us into it. My favourite class was potions. It was the Slytherin's territory and Snape took care of us, made sure we weren't discriminated against too much. I'll admit, he was a bit biased against Harry and he did go too far sometimes, but he knew what it was like to be pushed away and avoided by everyone. He knew what it was to be hated the second you walked into a room.

* * *

I spent most of my time in the library for the first few months. This one girl always seemed to be there when I was. I didn't know who she was, but I had seen her getting off the train when we arrived at Hogsmeade. She had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth; she looked like she didn't really have friends. You probably know whom I'm talking about at this point. Hermione Granger.

After a couple of days I decided I was going to introduce myself.

'Hi.' I said, 'My name is Anastasia. What's yours?'

She gasped and I knew by the look on her face she was positively terrified. She looked as though she wanted to disappear. I couldn't blame her. No! I could blame her. She didn't know what I was like and she wasn't even going to give me a chance. The anger swelled in side of me and I let spread through my whole body.

'Forget it.' I spat, 'You're probably just like everyone else anyway.'

I ran out of the library and back to the dungeons. Classes were over anyway, so I was free until dinner. As I ran I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and fought to keep them in. I got to the common room and walked slowly to my dormitory, so no one would notice anything was wrong. I went into my nook and sat at my desk. As I looked out the window at the strange shadows floating past the tears began to fall. I didn't try to stop them this time. I had tried to make a new friend, tried to speak to some one from another house, but I blew. I didn't even know if she was going to actually talk to me. If I'd left it she may have been quite a lovely person for all I knew, but I didn't give her a chance. I did exactly what I hated everyone else for doing. Making assumptions about others that I didn't have any evidence that they were true or not.

* * *

'Ana. Ana. ANASTASIA!' Some one yelled.

I woke with a start and saw Ivy looking at me with her hands on her hips. 'What? What's wrong?' I asked.

'I have been trying to wake you up for ages! It's dinnertime. If I have missed the Yorkshire Puddings I swear I will never forgive you!' She said with a disapproving look in her eyes.

'Okay, okay, I'm coming. Jeez, Ivy, calm down!'

We both burst into laughter and walked up the corridors to the Great Hall. We quickly found a seat next to Penelope and Astoria and Across from Draco and Blaise.

'Get a bit lost did you?' Asked Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

'I had to go down to our dorm to get this one,' Said Ivy, poking a thumb at me, 'so she wouldn't starve.'

'Very heroic of you.' Joked Blaise.

We talked and joked for the rest of dinner and dessert and then walked down to the dungeons together. We sat around the common room fire for about an hour talking about this and that. I wasn't really paying attention, my mind kept going back to that bushy-haired girl in the library.

The rest of the week went on much the same except I didn't try to talk to that girl again. I started to enjoy school. I had friends, a big warm bed with my own nook and all the food I could eat. There was food at the orphanage of course, but it was nowhere near as fancy and delicious as the food we got at Hogwarts.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Sorry this chapter is so late. I have been struggling to put words to paper this past week, or at least the words for this story. Thank you so much once again for reading. I also changed the name to 'Being a Slytherin 7th Year During the BOH' because I realised I had made a mistake so sorry about that.

Please R&R!


End file.
